


The Binary Stars

by sunseeds98



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunseeds98/pseuds/sunseeds98
Summary: A binary system is one that consists of two stars that are gravitationally bound. Join us on our journey as Annika travels the galaxy with The Mandalorian as he is to deliver the asset and collect his bounty. Or does he for it is a child that is the asset? A innocent child that is an unknown species to the galaxy.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. The Compound

Just attach this wire and….

  
  


And…

  
  


Anytime now please. 

Nothing. Hmmm. Maybe just needs a little more aggression? Smacking the panel as the windmill turned back on and began spinning. With technology sometimes a little tap can fix it nicely. 

Closing the electric panel to see that the only blurg in her fence was sound asleep. These Blurrgs including the one he’s riding towards the ship. They keep bitting the power lines and if one more does it I’m going to shoot her and make a nice stew. 

Speaking of Kuiil he should be back by now from seeing if the ship was here for the bounty. He’s either being friendly or is taking a very long time riding back. Since the sun was setting he probably stopped to watch the sunset for a little bit. I’ll go get the tea ready at least for him when he gets back, and get an extra cup for the possible stranger coming to join us tonight. 

Looking out to see Kuiil with a stranger following behind him. Must be another bounty hunter after this client that’s making Kuiil all sorts of upset. He doesn’t enjoy the violence which I don’t blame him for of course. After being enslaved for so long I imagine the taste of freedom is wonderful. 

“Annika!” Kuiil yelled as I put my tool bag on my back then began climbing down the windmill. Landing on the ground to wait for them to approach me. That makes...twenty...there was the human with the symbiotic arm..twenty two. That is bounty hunter number twenty two attempting to capture this target. Maybe this time he’ll be able to catch the target and get these raiders off the planet. 

“Twenty two. Congratulations your number twenty two on those who’ve attempted the bounty.” Commenting for them to stop right in front of me.

“We will discuss inside.” Kuiil told the bounty hunter as the Blurrg sniffed my hand. 

“Your blurrgs keep chewing through the power lines and eventually it’s going to end up killing one of them.” Commenting as Kuiil got down as the bounty hunter was looking directly at me. 

“Welcome to Arvala 7. You’ll be comfortable down here till morning when we head out.” Motioning him to follow me as we began walking inside. 

Kuiil was first inside already getting the tea ready for the bounty hunter to join us. I think the spare cot is still up from the last one that came through seeking this target. My gut is telling me that this bounty hunter in particular may actually get the job done. 

The bounty hunter sat down at the table as I put down my tool bag next to me then sat down. He’s got some shiny helmet. I'll give him that much. Beskar which makes sense as it’s practically indestructible. Impressive. I’ve been studying my metals and other elemental stuff these past few weeks. 

“Annika.” I held up my hand to him but he looked over than back over at Kuiil. Guess he ain’t too friendly. 

“He’s a Mandalorian.” Ah. That makes sense with the armor and the stoic personality. Though the few stories Kuiil has told me I truly thought he would have brought more weapons. Not just a rifle and a blaster. Then again. If you’re the greatest warriors in the galaxy then you may not need much to get the job done. 

“Many have passed through, they seek the same as you.” 

“Did you help them?” 

“Yes. They died.” 

“Well, then I don’t know if I want your help.” Looking up as I stared directly at him. 

“You do.” I commented as Kuiil handed me my cup and then to the mandalorian. 

“We can show you the encampment of where it’s being held. And you’re going to need an extra body in order to get the job done.” Taking a sip as the warmth of it made me relax a little. 

“What’s your cut then?” 

“Half.” 

“Half the bounty to guide? And volunteering to help? Seems steep.” Relax there shiny I don’t want payment. This has been sort of keeping my skills up to date so I don’t become weak. 

“No. Half of the blurrg you helped capture.” 

“The blurrg? You can keep them both.” 

“No. You will need one. To ride. The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg mount.” 

“I don’t know how to ride blurrg.” 

“I have spoken.” He poured himself the tea as the Mandalorian put down his cup. Right. They can’t take off their armor so there’s no way he would drink in front of us. 

“It’s not hard. As long as you have some sort of good balance you’ll be able to ride it easily.” Telling him as he sighed. 

Nighttime fell over the farm as I turned on the light underneath the canopy. Kuiil is dead asleep inside and rather not work on my weapons with him trying to sleep. My blaster needs some calibration for tomorrow. Rather not go in there with a blaster that can’t fire correctly. 

The Mandalorian came out of the hut to start walking over to me, grabbing my poncho to then cover up my upper body. 

“Can’t sleep?” Asking as I began taking off the barrel of the gun. 

“Not really.” Motioning my head for him to sit on the spare stool. 

“Feel free to sit here till you feel like falling asleep.” Telling him as I too off the barrel then continued from there. 

“Do you clean your blaster often?” He looked down to put it on the work table. 

“Better than what I expected. Here.” Handing him a spare pipe cleaner for him to take it. He began taking his gun apart as I began cleaning the barrel. 

“How’d you end up all the way out here?” Sticking the barrel pipe down to start moving it up and down to get the gunk out. 

“I was on a refugee ship coming out here to drop off people in the outer rim. Kuiil was sitting alone when a group of ass holes thought it would be funny to try to jump him. Beat them up and in return he offered me a home. Make sure you get around the gears.” Telling him as I grabbed my cleaning rag. We sat there in silence for the next few minutes while we continued to clean our weapons. 

“What should I be expecting tomorrow?” Asking me as I put down my rag. 

“About thirty to forty. One huge turret and an eagerness to keep whatever they have in that compound. The one time I went we made it a good way through but he was killed then they brought out the turret. Can’t exactly take a turret out by myself along with thirty to forty guards.” Telling him which made him stop cleaning and from what I can guess is thinking about strategy. 

“Here.” Clearing a space then started moving around the pieces of my rifle to give him a visual layout. 

“So according to their layout. This is where the asset is supposedly held in the main building. The rest of the buildings on the side is where these thirty to forty guards will end up coming out. A frontal assault is a horrible idea from a past mistake.” The Mandalorian began looking over the really bad layout of the compound. 

“Now the compound is in the middle of the rock hills so there’s a chance for an attack from each side. But you’re the Mandalorian, I'll leave that up to you.” 

“Does the main door always stay shut?” 

“No. But they will shut it when we attack due to whatever this asset is, it’s worth a lot to whoever is paying the bounty. Can I know who the one is paying for this asset?” 

“The Empire. What’s left of them in the universe.” The Empire? I...I didn’t think they were even around anymore. Figured the New Republic would’ve taken care of them by now. The outer rim must not be their top priority and if any planet isn’t Coruscant they don’t matter. 

“Well I’ll let you get to thinking Mandalorian. Good night.” Getting up to leave my blaster apart on the work table. 

***The Next Morning***

I sat under the canopy again to put together the blaster I left apart. After I finished putting back my blaster together I began working on my armor for the assault that was about to happen at the compound. My left shoulder plate just loves popping off after a few beams hit it. And rather not deal with an open wound in the middle of a firefight. 

Putting it back on my shoulder for it to stay nicely on there now. Moving my arm around to see The Mandalorian and Kuiil walking towards the wild Blurrg. Hopefully we can get this done and be home by supper. 

Hearing him grunting for my head to turn and see him on the ground. Oof. Who would’ve guessed that he lacked patience. Not that I haven’t ever but still I figured this would’ve been an easy task. It’s just a blurrg.

“Perhaps if you removed your helmet.” 

“Perhaps it remembers that I tried to roast him.” 

“That is a female. The males are all eaten during mating.” It's really not a pretty site when that happens as well. Yuck. 

The Mandalorian got back up to attempt again. He’s rushing it and not giving them the chance to feel a bond. Every sort of animal species requires trust in order to ride and she’s a wild blurrg. Watching him fall off once again made Kuiil shake his head at him. 

“I don’t have time for this. Do you have a landspeeder or a Speeder bike that I could hire?” 

“You are Mandalorian. Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal.” He’s not wrong. It’s just an animal that needs to make sure you’re not going to harm them. 

See. They just need to make sure you’re not going to kill them! Clapping my hands together as he began riding around on the Blurrg. It just takes a minute to get a good grip and balance on these things. Truth be told I’d rather walk and jump around on the gorges for a little bit. Yet here we are. 

Placing my foot on the table to grab my holstered knife into the boot. Next putting on my leg holster as I clipped it together. The Mandalorian came up to stand next to me to make sure he had everything. 

“That a amban rifle?” Asking as he turned his head to look at it. 

“Impressive.” Getting down on the ground to grab my gun case. Standing back up to see him still looking directly at me. 

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna take it.” Assuring him as I opened my gun case to pull out my DC-15LE. Snagged it on that refugee ship that was making its way out here. I imagine the Empire isn’t going to work their way out here to take it back. 

“You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to.” He commented as I placed the rifle over my head and snuggled it tight around my chest. 

“It’s not a matter of wanting. It’s a matter that you’re going to need my help.” Grabbing my shawl to wrap around my chest. 

“Have you always helped the other bounties?” We began walking out and heading towards the Blurrgs. 

“Only the last one. Everyone else I just assumed that they failed and were killed. But it’s been upsetting Kuiil with his peace and quiet being disturbed. So now I figured why not help a little to get this land to quiet down.” Walking past him then towards the blurrgs. 

“Trust me Mandalorian. If I wanted you dead it would’ve happened already.” Winking as we turned the blurrg to start riding off. 

Passing through the cracks of the planet and into the rocky hills that hid the compound. Pretty decent spot to keep an asset because from the air it looks just too busy. Not to mention who wants to make the effort to climb rocky hills and cliffs just for an asset. 

We should be getting close. You can see the remaining blasters and the smell of those who’ve attempted the bounty. The stench of these bodies never goes away, it only gets far worse and I can’t stand the smell. Slowing down the Blurrg for Kuiil to point towards the compound. 

“That is where you’ll find your quarry.” The Mandalorian held out a small sack full of credits for Kuiil to decline it. 

“Please. You deserve this.” Kuiil looked up into the landscape and sighed. 

“Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction.” 

“Then why did you guide me?” 

“They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they’re gone.” 

“Then why do you help?” 

“I have never met a Mandalorian. I’ve only read the stories. If they are true, you will make quick work of it. Then there will again be peace.” 

“I have spoken.” Watching Kuiil ride off as we dismounted the Blurrgs. 

“The Blurrgs should stay here till we get back. Then we’ll go our separate ways.” The Mandalorian nodded as we began walking towards the edge of the cliff. 

We laid down on top of the rocks as he got a closer view on the compound. Last time it was swamped with guards and some huge turret was directly at the entrance of the compound. Pulling out my electrobinoculars to get a good look at the entrance. So far it looks approachable and no heavy artillery in the main entrance. 

“They usually have some sort of heavy turret.” Where is it? 

“How many do you see?” The Mandalorian asked as I did a quick headcount from what I could see. 

“About twenty from what I see. But without that turret it’ll be easier than before and is that a droid?” Double checking with my electrobinoculars to get a closer look. 

“Oh no. Bounty droid.” Shaking his head for us to get up from the cliff. Watching the droid going into the compound and taking out the soldiers one by one. Wow this is the first bounty droid I’ve ever seen and it’s sort of impressive. 

We began climbing down the cliff as quick as we could to see the droid was making his way through the compound. If he gets to the asset first I’m going to use him for spare parts! Climbing then turned into sliding down the hill and reaching the bottom. He was up first as he offered his hand to help me up. Getting up for us to walk towards the gunfire. Guess the droid is already making his dent in the compound!

“IG unit stand down!” The droid immediately shot him and sent him flying back. It held it’s gun up at me as I immediately pulled out my blaster. 

“I’m in the guild!” The Mandalorian held up the tracker. Offering him my hand to help him off the ground. 

“You are a Guild member? I thought I was the only one on assignment.” 

“You alright?” Asking him for him to nod. 

“That makes two of us.” We got behind the pillars waiting for them to come out from the doors. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” 

“Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine.” Excuse me? Since when does a droid..what!

“Unless I’m mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed.” Gottem there. 

“This is true.” We both kept poking our heads out to see if anymore of the guards coming from the building. 

“I have a suggestion.” 

“Proceed.” 

“We split the reward.” 

“This is acceptable.” Thank goodness. 

“Great. Now let’s regroup, out of harm's way, and form a plan.” They’re going to come anytime now! I’d like to be kept alive during this whole ordeal!

“I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission.” 

“Can we talk about this later gentlemen!” Yelling as they were beginning to take formation. 

“I require an answer if I am to proceed.. ALERT ALERT ALERT!” Shit shit shit! 

They started firing down on us from the roof of the compounds as more were coming out of the buildings. The bounty droid kept his stance in the middle of the battlefield as more and more were coming out of the buildings. The Mandalorian and I kept ourselves behind the pillars as I grabbed my rifle from my back. Loading and looking down the small scope to start firing back at the men. 

“We gotta get to the door.” The Mandalorian yelled as he began moving to the next piller. I followed him as he turned his head up. Looking up to see one of them on the rooftop as I shot him down. 

The bounty droid was focusing on every enemy for the two of us to work our way around to the door. This is going to work I think holy shit! The door opened behind me for one of the guards to tackle me. Kicking him in the gut for the Mandalorian to shoot him right in the head. Rolling over to behind the metal barrier to then sit up. 

He looked at the tracker as it was still behind the main door. Glad to know that they haven’t evacuated it. I imagine they think they’ll kill us and move on. Not this time! The three of us began moving towards the metal door as the droid stood and began walking right in the middle of the path firing at them. What droid holy crap! 

“Wow. I’ve never seen a droid move like that.” Commenting as I looked up to see two were about to fire down on us. 

“Up top!” We both yelled as he got behind the opposite pillar. 

The firing began to stop to see them beginning to gather up in the center of the compound. Why’d they stop? Is this when the turret is coming out? I’ve gotten this the last time and now it’s just a waiting game! 

They began raining fire down on us again as we both kept out heads behind the pillar. Each time we would try to fire back the pillar would be shot to pieces right before we could fight back! 

“It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing.” SELF WHAT!?    
  


“Whoa you’re what?” We both stopped and were ready to shoot this droid in order to save our asses. 

“Don’t you dare blow up!” Yelling at him as we kept trying to get a good shot of one of the guards. 

“Manufactures Protocol dictates I cannot be captured. I must self-destruct.”

“If you blow up right now I will use your parts for my toilet!” I yelled as the Mandalorian looked over at the control panel. 

“You two cover me!” Nodding as The droid was the first one out to start firing back. Landing a shot into the left one on the roof. They’re too much fire shit! More blasts were going past me than I could fight back! 

“Go go go there’s too many!” I stood on the opposite side of the pillar as I was ready to go back out and face them. 

“They got us pinned!” He yelled as I landed another target that was standing in the doorway. 

“No shit!” Yelling as I ducked back into cover. They began cheering as the firing stopped once again. 

“Do not self-destruct! We are shooting our way out!” The Mandalorian ordered as we all stepped out from the pillars. 

THERE IT IS! 

“Okay.” Is all he said for us to duck back. 

“New plan!” 

“What plan!” Screw it! I’m using it and if that means trouble brought down on me then screw it! Getting shot at like this is getting infuriating. Even last time wasn’t this bad and there’s three of us! Cracking my neck as I dropped down my rifle and taking off my poncho. 

“Mandalorian! Get ready to run for that turret!” Cracking my thumbs and fingers to then step out.

_ “Papo. I can’t do it!”  _

_ “Yes you can.” Holding up my hands as I tried once more.  _

_ “The Gods have given you a duty my child. To protect those who can not protect themselves.”  _

_ “But it feels like a weapon.”  _

_ “Sometimes one must fight to save those who are in need. Concrete Annika. You’re the only one making it difficult.”  _

_ “It’s as light as air.” Closing my eyes as I began to concentrate.  _

_ As light as air.  _

As light as air!

Raising my hands to take in a very big breath. Turning my eyes into a bright white My white energy began glowring force field appearing before me as it was taking all the heat from the laser turret. The blast was bouncing all over for the shield to grow big enough for everyone to focus on it. He was staring at me as I looked over at him. 

“GO!” Yelling as the droid went running from the other side and was immediately shot into the corner. The Mandalorian went around to then pull the turret towards him. Dissolving the shield as I watched him take out the rest of the compound. 

Here it comes. 

My breathing began to hurt as my lungs began to tighten up. This tends to happen when I don’t use this ability after a while. It feels like my body just sorts of tightens up for a little bit. Then it leads to the coughing which hurts worse. 

“You okay?” The Mandalorian asked as I spat out the blood that came up. Whipping any remaining blood as I caught my breath. 

“Give me a second. Sometimes my body doesn’t like it when I do that.” Chuckling at myself as I shook my head. There we go. All better.

“That was impressive you two.” The droid commented as I nodded. 

“Thanks.” He nodded as he looked over at the door. 

“Well, now we just need to get the door open.” We all starred at the door, then shifted our stance towards the turret. That’ll work. 

“You two go in there and get the asset. I’ll stay out here and make sure no more come out to get us.” Ordering as I walked over to the turret and climbed on. I’ve been waiting to shoot this thing since I first saw it.

Flipping the switch for the turret to charge back up. Pulling back the trigger as I began shooting all across the door. It was shaking my entire body as I was super ecstatic at shooting at this door! YEAH!!! WHOOOOAAAA!!!

Now done. 

The door fell over as the two of them stood in the doorway. For a few weeks I thought we weren’t going to be able to get rid of these people. All it took was just the three of us and some pure luck. 

Now Kuiil can be at peace once again and I go..back to my life. Leaning against the pillar to go into my bag and pulled out my canteen of water. Taking a few sips to close the lid of the canteen. A shot rang out from the inside as I came running in to see the droid with a bullet in it’s head. Glad he's..not..

A little hand was poking out from the metal egg and was reaching for the Mandalorian. Is that a child?

  
  



	2. The Desert Stroll

Well. A child..a child was causing all this trouble for the planet. Well I must say he’s the cutest child I’d ever seen in the whole wide galaxy. Even though I haven’t seen the entire galaxy before, I imagine he’s one of the cutest! He’s even got his own little pod that he can ride around in! Which is fantastic since carrying him may not be the best thing in the world at the moment. 

Where’s the Blurrgs? We left the Blurrgs right here because it was far enough away from the blasterfire that they wouldn’t get spooked off! I bet those guards thought it would be a good idea to take them and ride off from us. 

“How close is your ship?” Asking him as he sighed. 

“Out east. About a day's walk most likely.” About my general direction I need to get back to Kuiils place anyhow. 

“Mind giving me a ride back once we get there?” 

“Sure.” The kid chirped for us to begin our long walk back. 

“If we cut through the canyon we should make better time than going up and around the hills.” Telling him as he nodded. 

“Lead the way.” Nodding as we began walking. 

There’s a silence between us but it’s not an uncomfortable type of silence. We’re keeping our guard up due to the fact that the child is now in our care. Like I said he was number twenty two and with the reward being so high the entire galaxy might be after the child. Rather keep my head on my shoulders till I get back to Kuiils place. 

The canyon was a little more cold than usual as the only sound you could hear was the wind flying through the canyon. Incredibly eerie considering that we now have the asset and could be ambushed any second. I’m not scared or anything but just on guard a lot more than normal. 

“Wanna tell what sort of power that was back there?” The Mandalorian asked as I kept my focused right in front of us then slowly turned around to make sure our rear was safe. 

“I’ve had it since I could walk. Papo called it a gift from the Gods to help those less fortunate. I call it a walking curse.” Walking into the canyon as we were making excellent time. We need to get out of here before nightfall obviously and at the pace we’re going we should make it out within an hour or two. 

“How is it a curse?” 

“It’s never brought good to anyone. Once word spread on what I am, The Separatist Alliance scooped me up as a child then when the Empire found me they kept me around as well.” Truth be told I haven’t seen much of the galaxy I’ve only been here and my home world...which I don’t even remember the name. 

The Mandalorian stopped in his tracks as I began looking around for any surprising hunters. I noticed he reached directly to his pistol as one came flying out from a cave opening. When the Mandalorian fought back some sort of beeping sound went off that made him push the child far away from the fight. 

Another came out as he began swinging his axe at me! Dodging each swing till I knelt down to then knock him flat on his feet. Pulling away his axe to land into my hands and swing directly into his skull. Turning my attention as another one came running with his weapon as I put down my axe and raised my hand. Stopping him dead in his tracks as my white energy wrapped around his neck and snapped it. 

The rifle went off for the guard to disappear before my eyes in front of the child. The poor thing I wish he didn’t see that. The beeping was still going off as the tracker was located directly onto the child. What is so important about this child that half of the galaxy's bounty hunters are after this kid. 

“We should get moving.” He stated as he began moving the pod. Dropping the battle axe for us to pick up the pace out of the canyon. 

“We’re about half way through the canyon.” Telling him as we began speeding walking through the canyon as the child was following next to us. 

“You wanna tell me how many more people plan on coming for the child?” Asking him as he closed the lid of the cradle. 

“At this point who knows.” We continued on through the canyon as the thought of how many more hunters might be coming to get the child. 

Nightfall came just in time as we made it out of the canyon. The canyons can be a tricky place in the dark and with how many people are coming for this child I’d rather be in an open field to see all whose coming. He turned on a little camp light as we both sat down on the ground for a quick break. I would have food for us to eat but the Bluurg that I rode on had the food bag on it. If that isn’t annoying then I’m not quite sure what else is at the moment. 

“Ah.” The Mandalorian groaned as I noticed his arm was bleeding. He took off his shoulder and arm piece to have a good look at it. 

“Want some help?” Asking him as he was going to sear the wound. Crawling over as I gently grabbed his arm to see that it wasn’t too deep of a cut. Grabbing the tool as I began lighting tapping on it. 

“Ah..ah..” He grunted then began moving a little. 

“Hold still.” Ordering him as I got a little deeper with it. He flinched away as I was getting a little frustrated.

“Mando! Can I call you Mando?” Asking him for him to nod. 

“Just give me a few more seconds Mando.” The child appeared before me trying to reach his hand up towards the wound. Mando picked him to place him back into the cradle. Going at his arm again till the wound was fully done and hopefully not get an infection. I took a piece of my poncho to rip off a long strip so I could wrap it around his arm. Holding his arm steady as I began wrapping his arm up nice and tight. 

“Thank you.” I think he’s smiling underneath his helmet. I’m just going to assume he is and move on. 

“Of course. Just next time sit a little bit more still.” Telling him as he put back on his armor. He took off his chest plate to start working on it once again as I was about to catch some sleep. Taking off my poncho to form a nice pillow as I got comfortable. I looked up at the sky for a few moments then closed my eyes. 

Waking up to see the sun was creeping onto the desert quickly. I’d rather not wake up in the heat and burn alive as the sun roast us like meat. Sitting up to see Mando was still asleep or looked like he was asleep. Stretching my arms and back to then get up from the ground. I then walked over to the cradle to see that the kid was fully awake. The child smiled at me as I began tickling underneath his chin for it to start giggling. 

“What does the Empire want with this little guy anyhow?” I began tickling more of him as Mando got up from the ground to walk over to us. 

“You don’t ask questions in the guild.” I stopped as I nodded. Right. No questions when it comes to jobs. The child smiled at us as I took my hands away from the cradle for us to start walking again. 

We made it over the hill to see that his ship was being stripped apart by the Jawas. Shit. Jawas. Should’ve had him park the ship at Kuiils place since he makes deals with them all the time. Before I could say anything Mando already was firing down on the Jawas to blow them into absolute nothing! This won’t help by getting his parts back! 

“Mando stop!” He dropped his rifle to start running straight towards their fortress. There’s no way he’s going to get inside!

“Mando wait!” Following behind him as quick as I could for him to hop on. I ran back up to the ricky hills to keep following the Sandcrawler.

Holy shit he’s doing better than most I’ll give him credit for that! Looking down to see that the kid was also following close behind him for me to stop and grab the cradle. Pulling him up towards the rocky hill and continuing the run towards him. He just keeps climbing and climbing! If he takes over their riding fortress I am going to be absolutely surprised. 

He made it to the top where I couldn’t see exactly what was going on and oh there he goes. Seeing him start falling off the ship as I quickly formed my white energy around him and stopping him from falling flare on his ass. Carrying him up and to then place him on top of a flat surface. Taking a few breaths as we both watched the Jawa fortress ride off. 

“Mando?” He was still for a minute as I could see the electricity from the ion running through his body. 

“Mando?” Seeing him move a little. He sat up to see the sandcrawler was now too far to catch up. If you thought I was going to storm in there and try to take back his ship parts then you’re dead wrong, because of them now driving for a much higher bargen for his parts. 

“You alright there?” Asking him as he sat up from the ground to look down at the tracks. 

“Let’s get back and see what they’ve taken.” Mando told me as he got up from the ground. 

Walking back to his ship to see they truly have skinned it down to the bone. Almost nothing left and it’s not even flyable. Parts were strung all across the place as you could see through the ship and out onto the other side. The Jawas must’ve assumed that he died otherwise they don’t just go after ships like this. I imagine it’s absolutely gorgeous and looks a lot more different than the rest of the ships I’ve seen coming in. 

“Dank Farrik!” He yelled as I followed him into his torn apart ship. Wires were dangling down like noodles as sparks were pouring out of them. Mando opened a compartment and then immediately slammed the doors shut. He climbed up into the cockpit and I’m assuming that he’s going to try and fly? Half of his engine is gone so this bucket of scraps is going nowhere! 

Walking towards the front of the ship to notice that they even took his hyperdrive! I know most people on this planet don’t even want to go back out into the galaxy so why do they need a hyperdrive!? Oh it’s worse. Oh they really tore apart his ship!

“Mando! They took your hyperdrive!” Yelling up to him as I went down for a closer look. Hyperdrive gone, all the wiring for it gone, and his shield engine. 

“How bad?” He asked as I climbed out. 

“Scrapped. Wires gone, box converters, and the electrical box is gone. You’re not flying anywhere.” Tapping my foot for a second then it clicked. We can get his parts back, we just need an incredibly nice face and I know the perfect someone. 

“Kuiil does deals with the Jawas for parts and everything else. I imagine we can strike some kind of deal with them if he comes. We get your parts back, build your ship then you can deliver the bounty.” Telling him as he sighed. 

“C’mon. We’ve been walking all day, might as well go into the night.” Telling him as I began walking out of the ship. 

Another long walk through the desert we went as I’m starting not to like this planet more and more. In my dreams I always see beautiful grass fields, large white cliffs against the shore, a smell of these large oceans in my nose. This isn’t my home..and I owe everything to Kuiil who's taught me everything I need to know in order to live. 

But I can’t stay in a place where I don’t feel like home. Now if for some reason Mando offered me a ride I wouldn’t say no. But only if he offers because it is his ship and me just jumping on without some sort of permission is rude. Guess my fingers are crossed in hopes that he does ask me to tag along. I’m quite useful in sticky situations. And I imagine the Empire won’t have a clue who I am after all these years. 

Only and only if Mando asks me if I may join him onboard. 

I could hear the child cooing next to us as I remembered I had some bread in my bag! Maybe not be a whole lot but we’re getting pretty hungry. Digging into my bag to pull out a container that had the bread in it. Breaking off a piece of Mando even though I know he can’t take off his helmet before me, and then handing a good chunk to the child. 

“Thank you.” He thanked me as I began picking up the pace. 

“We’ll walk ahead so you can eat it.” Telling him as the child and I began walking ahead of him. Though the temptation to turn around and look is strong, I enjoy the sort of mystery that lies underneath that helmet. 

Before I could even take a bite of mine the child already ate his and was cooing. Well. He probably needs it more than I do, truth be told. Breaking off a little piece for myself as I handed him the rest of it. 

“Enjoy kid.” Smiling as I noticed he hadn’t caught up yet. 

“Mando.” Calling but didn’t want to turn around because he had his helmet off. He came up behind me as we continued on our walk. 

“Sorry that it wasn’t much.” I feel bad for not having enough. But some Dank Farrik thought it would be fantastic to steal our Blurrgs! 

“It was good. Thank you.” Smiling as we both looked down onto the child who was slowly eating the other piece of bread that was mine. 

Nightfall came upon us but we were finally making it to Kuiils place. I need to change my boots because my feet are killing me! Walking up the property as I can smell the horrible Blurrg food but I’ve missed that smell after all this walking. 

“Kuiil!” I called out to see him up on one of the one of his moisture vaporators. 

“Figured she would be coming back alone.” Kuiil commented as he looked down to see all three of us. Have a little faith in the Mandalorian Kuiil yeesh. 

“We’ve got a problem.” Telling him as he climbed down from the vaporator. 

“This will give the kid a chance to stretch his little legs.” Picking up the child from the cradle to place him down on the ground. A little frog-like creature began bouncing around him. He looked down at the child who was playing with the creature.

“This is what was causing all the fuss?” Approaching the child to look down at him. 

“I think it’s a child.” Mando told him as he began working on his arm. 

“It is better to deliver it alive then.” I don’t think Mando would kill the child. That seems unlike him in the first place from the almost two-three days I’ve been working with him. 

“My ship has been destroyed, I’m trapped here.” 

“Not destroyed Kuiil. The Jawas got to it and stripped it down to the bones.” Clarifying the situation. 

“The Jawas steal. They do not destroy.” Handing him a piece of tool to help with his arm. 

“Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me.” Though he’s not wrong. It feels about the same. 

“They’re protected by their crawling fortress. There’s no way to recover the parts.” 

“You can trade.” After his little stunt I imagine they wouldn’t trade with him at all. 

“With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?” 

“Kind of hard to do Kuiil when he killed a few of them.” Kuiil sighed as he put his tool back into his belt. 

“I will take you to them. I have spoken.” Hearing the child coo as the kid had half of the animal's head in its mouth. The three of us watched as I could see Mando shaking his head. 

“Hey! Spit that out!” Swallowing it whole for it to giggle for eating it. 

“Let’s get saddled up.” Kuiil commented as a roar of thunder was heard from the north. 

“I’ll get the hoversled ready. Mando can I get some help?” Asking him as we began walking to the barn. 

Opening the barn door to see the cover on top of the hoverboard. Yanking it off to see that it started up right before us. Perfect. Mando grabbed one of the poles as I grabbed the other to start pulling it out of the barn. Once out of the barn I went right back in to grab a harness and saddle for the Blurrg. 

Kuiil was guiding the Blurrg out of the pasture as I handed him the harness and saddle. Kuiil got the harness on the Blurrg as both Mando and I attached the poles together onto the harness. Strapping it down tightly to see the kid walking towards the sled.

Might as well grab as many tools as I could since we’re going to repair his ship there instead of here. Throwing as many tools I could into the tool box as Mando was grabbing some of the light fixtures for us when we work in the dark. 

“Grab that bag of light sticks that’s next to the power box. I’m going to need it if I’m going to put your hyperdrive back in its place.” Need to make sure there’s absolutely no shadows when I have to piece it back into the ship. Throwing the boxes and bags into the sled as I climbed onto the sled. Mando placed the child in the cradle with it closed as another roar of thunder was getting closer. 

“Better than walking.” I commented as Mando climbed up into the saddle for the cradle to then follow suit. 

What started off as sprinkles turned into full on showers in a matter of seconds! At the moment it feels great from going non stop these past two days. It’s like cold water crashing onto a hot pan! My head fell back in complete enjoyment for about two seconds. 

Now I find it too much. Closing my eyes then lifting my hands up as I created a nice roof for us as we rode along in the rain. I’ve always enjoyed the sound of rain in the first place so this is much more relaxing than just getting soaked. Letting out all the air in my body slowly to then take in as much as I can to keep my strength up. 

“You okay?” Mando asked as I nodded. 

“Like I said that’s what happens when I don’t use it for a while. Now that I’m using it more I don’t cough up one of my lungs.” Telling him as we looked behind us to see the cradle was still closed. 

“These Jawas better trade with you or I will let you do what you do best.” Shaking my head as I began concentrating much better than before. Just need to relax and I could probably do this for another hour or two. By then the storm should pass. 

We can do this. I can do this. Just concentrate on the flow and it will stay there for as long as I need. What a wonderful handmade umbrella in times of riding through the desert on a sled. Better this than the snow! 

“Annika. Annika.” My breathing was becoming heavy as I opened my eyes to see that the rain was no longer heavy. 

“It’s stopped.” Mando told me as I opened my eyes to see that the rain stopped. Though it was still dark outside but it feels like only minutes just went by. 

“Oof. Do we have any water?” Asking as Mando looked around to see a canteen of water. He opened it up as I took a few drinks of it. Sighing as I felt so drained and I haven’t felt like this in a long time. 

~~

The morning rolled around as we made it to where the Jawas were set up. Speaking Jawa is not exactly my forte but I can translate it nicely. The Jawas began to cheer as Kuiil was riding up to them, he waved and greeted them as usual till they noticed Mando. Then the ion blasters were pointed directly at them. 

“They really don’t like you.” He told Mando as we began slowing down in front of their camp. 

“Wonder why?” Looking directly at him for us to notice they were looking out from their fortress. 

“You need to drop your rifle.” Kuill told him as he even cocked his weapon right before me. 

“I’m a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion.” 

“Then Mando you’re not getting your parts back.” Telling him as he let out a sigh. 

“Trust me. If anything goes wrong I got us covered.” Reassuring him as he put down his rifle. 

“Fine.” Putting down his rifle for us to get off the sled. Holding his hand out for me to grab it and climb off the sled. How generous of him. 

“And the blaster.” Kuiil told him as I could feel that Mando was annoyed. 

Kuiil began working on his magic as we walked over to join them on the ground. I sat between Kuiil and Mando as they began talking. Beskar? His entire armor, his parts that they scrapped? That’s sort of rude. 

“They will trade all the parts for the beskar.” Kuiil told Mando which made me chuckle. 

“I’m not gonna trade anything. These are my parts! They stole them from me!” He began talking to them but it didn’t sound much better than mine. Did they just call him a wookie? 

“You understand this!?” He yelled as he turned on his flamethrower at him. 

“Mando!” Grabbing his arm as he turned off the flamethrower. 

“Are you trying not to get your parts back!?” Scolding him as Kuiil calmed down the Jawas. Kuiils telling them that since he’s a Mandalorian that he can not give them his Beskar armor. The Jawa got up then pointed directly to the child. Our direction turned towards the child as a few Jawas were surrounding him. 

“Get away from it!” Mando yelled as the Jawas scattered. C’mon you greedy bastards think of something else that we can trade with. They talked amongst themselves then began going on about the egg. Oh damn. 

“The egg? What egg?” Mando asked as I wanted to just steal the parts back from them. 

“The egg is from a Mudhorn. It’s supposed to bring them good fortune if they eat it.” 

“I’ll get them the egg if I get my parts back.” 

_ “Deal.”  _

Kuiil led the Blurrg and the sled into their fortress as Mando, the kid and I walked in behind him. I’ve never been in or rode in one of their ships before. It’s just as I expected. A dump. I had to kneel down most of the time in order to walk through their ship. Hopefully it’s not going to be too long and I think I’m going to lay down for a few minutes. It may surprise you but after that long night of being an umbrella I’m exhausted. Making my poncho into a pillow again as I got comfortable on top of the sled. 

_ “Papo.” It always rings out first whenever I dream. My hands grazed along the grassy field as it led me to the coastline.  _

_ “Yes my child?” He was sitting next to the water as I walked down the sand and stood next to him.  _

_ “Have you been anywhere besides home?” _

_ “Oh never. But those in the town have told everyone that it’s so big that there’s so many different species.”  _

_ “How many!?”  _

_ “More than what’s on your fingers and toes.”  _

_ “What do they look like?”  _

_ “Well some of one eye, some of them have five eyes!”  _

_ “You’re pulling my leg Papo! No one has more than two eyes!” I laughed as I looked out onto the water.  _

_ “I would like to see all of them someday Papo.” The water of the ocean was getting closer to us as it lightly touched my feet. It made me giggle as I put my hands up and pushed the water back from me.  _

_ “You’re getting better every day.” Papo smiled as I walked out towards the water to push it back further and further. It created a wall that wrapped almost around me to see Papo cheering in the back. Till I forgot to concentrate and the water caved in and washed me up to the shore.  _

_ “Ah that’s my girl!” Lifting me up as I was laughing from the current.  _

_ “Papo that was fun!” He placed me on top of his shoulders as we began walking away from the coast. I was bouncing along on his shoulders as Mother was waiting for us at the grassy field before us.  _

_ It turned dark as they disappeared before my eyes as I began falling and falling till I hit the ground. It began to freeze as I could see snow falling before my eyes. I could see my fingers turning purple before me as it was pitch black all around me.  _

_ “She’s coming down the hall!” A trooper screamed as I could hear crashing from somewhere in the darkness.  _

_ “Here she comes! RUN!” A hand was reaching out to me as I stood there waiting for it to grab me.  _

Taking in a sharp breath as the fortress stopped moving. Sitting up as I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Mando was coming down the ladder as I shook my head and took a few breaths to calm myself. 

“You okay?” He asked as I nodded. 

“I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep right. Where’s the kid?” Looking around to then see the cradle was on the sled.

Kuiil was next down the ladder as you could hear the Jawas moving around within the fortress. Guess that means were here. Getting up as I was about to get down as Mando offered his hand again for me to get down. 

Making our way through the ship and into the front of it as we waited for the ramp. We waited for the ramp to hit the ground as The Jawas surrounded us and still yelling “the egg!” Just not as loud. 

“You two stay here.” Mando ordered as I almost wanted to protest but if he wanted to go alone then who am I to stop him. 

“Mando!” He turned around as I walked down the ramp and joined him. Not trying to stop him or try convincing him that I should go with him. Him being a Mandalorian he should be able to handle anything without me. 

“Be careful Mando. Mudhorns can be vicious and extremely territorial.” Telling him as he nodded.

This is making me a little uneasy. It’s a mudhorn...they can be extremely ferocious. 

  
  



	3. The Mending

Pacing back and forth at the bottom of the ramp just waiting for Mando to come back with the egg. It’s been too long. He really should’ve been back by now, which means something has gone terrible wrong! I know he’s a Mandalorian and can take care of himself but Mudhorns can be extremely territorial! 

C’mon Mando you gotta hurry back! The Jawas were getting impatient over their stupid egg they crave so badly! It’s not even that good to eat raw. Cook it sure but to eat it raw like they do is just nasty. At Least put some sort of spice in it to add flavor. 

“Just wait a little longer!” Kuiil asked them but they have given up on Mando and getting their disgusting egg. 

“Fine. Go without me!” He yelled back as I approached Kuiil. They began closing the ramp as I grabbed my rifle from the sled. 

“Something is wrong. I’m gonna go…” Kuiil smiled as I turned my head to see Mando coming up the way. 

“Mando!” He yelled as I put my rifle back into the sled. Thank goodness. Thought he was dead there for a minute. 

“I have it. I’ve got the egg.” He announced for the ramp to come back down and the Jawas running down the ramp. Swarming Mando as he tried to reach for the till the leader grabbed it. Displayed before the group and then diving in to eat the egg, Lovely. 

Getting a closer look at Mando when he stood in front of us and wow. He looked like he got run over by a speeder, back and forth. And he’s limping? What did the mudhorn do to him holy shit. 

“You alright?” Asking him as he stood in front of Kuiil and I. 

“I'm fine. I’m surprised you guys waited.” 

“I’m surprised you took so long.” It’s that old man humor. Grabbing my tool bag from the sled to then wait for Kuiil. 

“C’mon old man. Let’s get his parts.” I began walking up the ramp for Kuiil to follow behind while Mando waited by the sled. 

Luckily they kept all of his stuff in the same general vicinity so it won’t be another scour the entire ship for parts. The rest of the Jawas that were on the ship began carrying the parts out as I noticed another hyperdrive sitting around and looked like collecting a lot of dust. Though from what I’ve seen for the few glances at his own hyperdrive, it could use an extra part of two. 

“Kuiil. Translate for me.” Yelling for him as he stopped inspecting the parts to stand next to me. 

“Ask them how much for some of the parts in the hyperdrive?” He asked the Jawa as they began talking to one another. 

“He’ll take your rifle for the parts.” I mean. A rifle is a rifle and that’s an easy replacement. 

“Deal. Kuiil give them the rifle once they get done loading.” Getting down on the ground to start ripping apart the hyperdrive. 

Let’s see I could use an extra transfer circuit, carbonite inserter, gravitic sensor, and a few convertors that are in here. Oh might as well grab the hyperdrive booster, the actuator, and the hyperdrive compressor coil. I should take this entire hyperdrive but we don’t have that much room on the sled. But hopefully this will do in the meantime. This is definitely and hopefully a good upgrade for the hyperdrive. 

Walking out of the fortress to see the Jawas loading up the sled as Mando was making sure all of his parts were accountable. Kuiil handed my rifle to the Jawa for him to take one last check to make sure it was in one piece and still works. Tossing my bag into the sled as the Jawa walked off. 

“Why did you give them your rifle?” Mando asked as I grabbed one of the straps to hold down his parts. 

“Parts for your hyperdrive. You’ll be traveling a lot faster after Kuiil and I upgrade your hyperdrive. Much quicker journey through the galaxy.” Telling Mando as he looked into the bag. 

“I can easily get a gun again.” Telling him as he just looked at me. 

“Is that everything Mando?” Kuiil asked as he looked up and did a circle around the sled. I got the straps on the parts so nothing would go flying off 

“That’s everything.” The Jawas were walking back into the fortress as Kuiil got the Blurrg saddled back up for the ride. Where’s the kid? Looking around to see the crib as he was sound asleep in his bed. 

“He’s dead asleep.” Telling Mando as he stood next to me. 

“Something weird happened while I was dealing with the mudhorn.” He stated as the sled began moving for us to start riding back. The sun was beginning to set as we had a much quicker ride to his ship then back to Kuiils place luckily. 

“It was like what you had, except no energy coming from your hands to show that you were using it.” What? How is that even possible? I know I’m an extremely rare bird in the galaxy but that just sounds even more rare and odd. 

“I was on my last leg ready for the Mudhorn to trample me when the child..the child picked it up with his mind I guess. He was able to throw it down and for me to kill it. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Looking over into the cradle as it was still sleeping. Must’ve knocked itself out from doing it then. 

“With his own mind? The power little fella looks like he couldn’t even lift a spoon.” Commenting as it was moving it’s tiny little hand on his clothing. 

“Kuill I know I’m a strange being, but have you ever witnessed or heard of anything like that?” Asking Kuiil as he turned his head a little bit. 

“Hmmm. Though I’ve seen much with the Empire, something like that seems unfamiliar to me. What exactly happened again. I still don’t quite understand how that happened.” 

“Neither do I.” Are we the same? In some weird way are we the same? It wouldn’t make sense if he doesn’t have some sort of glowing energy radiating off himself if we’re the same. It is very very odd. 

We arrived at Mandos ship as it was pitch black out but you could still see directly through the ship. This is going to be one long night because I know if the three of us put our asses in gear we can finish this in the morning or at the most early afternoon. I just have to remember to put the right wires where they need to be and upgrade the conductors. And those damn power convertors. 

I was first off the sled to grab the flood lights so we can see the entire ship, every nook and cranny will be seen by our eyes. Flipping the switch for it to light up the load of the ship, then the stern of the ship. Since my tool bag is gone I’m hoping that Kuiil brought every single piece of equipment. 

“There’s no way we’re gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix.” 

“Give us a little more credit then that Mando. With the three of us working nonstop we’ll have it done in the morning, early afternoon tops.” 

“And if you care to help, it might go faster.” Kuiil walked over to the sled to grab a tool for Mando as I grabbed my goggles. Luckily for me these goggles give me the chance to look at things like a microscope. So that I know exactly where to put the pieces together. Find that on the refugee ship and it was a fantastic win. 

“There is much work to do.” Commenting as he handed Mando the tool. 

“We’ll start on the exterior part of the ship then work our way in.” Kuiil ordered as I grabbed some tools to start up on his hyperdrive. 

“I’ll get started on that hyperdrive.” Telling them as I climbed into the ship to slip down on the ground to see what I need to get started with. 

Opening the hyperdrive to see that the conductors were almost fried to the last little piece of wire. Pulling them apart to grab the brand new ones out of my bag. Easy...easy...just a little more. Locking it in with each to allow the electrons to flow much easier through the hyperdrive and a much more powerful hyperdrive. Screwing it tightly into the drive as I nodded. 

Next is the wiring. I got a good hand full of wires from the one on the moving fortress so if I have enough wires the whole ship could have some brand new wiring! Alright let’s cut this green one from this port to put this one in there. 

“Annika!” Kuiil called for me to crawl out from the hyperdrive. Speed walking through the ship as they needed me to raise up the right engine. Positioning my hands for the engine to start rising up slowly. Once positioned Kuiil immediately began welding it down as fast as he could. Mando helped underneath just as fast till I was motioned to stop. 

“Got it!” Kuiil motioned me to stop as I nodded to head back into the hyperdrive. 

After the hyperdrive was back into position for Kuiil to double check it on whether it’s good to run or not. It’s not that I don’t doubt my work, but I enjoy a different set of eyes when it comes to my repair work. I wanna make sure it’s at least in one piece. 

Mando had a large piece of metal that he was placing against the hull of the ship. I lifted my hands for my energy to wrap around the piece of metal and snuggled it onto the metal beams. He began welding it back into the beam as I waited for the que to let it go. If Kuiil focuses on the rest of his ship including the cabin then we’ll definitely be done about sunrise! 

“We’re set.” Mando yelled for me to lower my hands and walk over to another large sheet of metal. Looking out of the corner of my eye to catch Mando looking directly at me while I was beginning to pick up the next metal sheet. 

“Where does this one go?” Putting his ship back together was like a puzzle. I had no idea the Jawas got so many of his exterior metal pieces to make this into a puzzle. 

“Right next to the cockpit.” Mando told me as I began moving it towards the cockpit to see where it fit. Mando climbed up as he kneeled down to motion me to place it. Positioning it on top of the beams for him to start welding it together again.   
I looked over to the cradle to raise my head to make sure that the child was still okay. He looks okay and still dead asleep. Once the metal piece was in place I walked over to the cradle to make sure he was actually okay. He moved his hand as I pulled up his blanket a little more just in case he was cold. He’s a fragile little thing and I get the feeling this little guy just gets cold a little bit. Maybe? 

“Annika!” Kuiil yelled for me to speed back over to the ship!

“Coming!” Running back over to see that Mando finished welding down the piece. 

“How old is the little guy Mando?” Asking him to see that we had one last big piece of put on his ship. 

“According to the IG Unit. Fifty years old?” Before picking up the piece of metal I stopped to turn and face him. 

“As in five zero? Fifty? You sure?” 

“Species age differently.” Picking up the metal piece to start carrying it to the other side of the ship with Mando following me. 

“Well for once an adorable fifty year old.” Chuckling at myself as we made it to the last spot. Lifting it up for Mando to start welding it down. 

We kept that process throughout the entire night while Kuiil was working on the last bit of hardwiring that Mando and I couldn’t put together due to the small spaces. I was barely able to put the entire hyperdrive together due to space yet Kuiil said it was ready to go! 

I walked into his ship through the rear entrance to see that it was much more impressive and cozy than I imagined. A little more darker than I realized but very nice. I also think it’s very impressive that he has a carbonite freezing chamber in this ship. For him being a bounty hunter that’s quite useful I imagine. 

My head began to throb before me as the smell of the carbonite chamber snuck into my nose. Closing my eyes to step back a few to try to gain some sort of balance in my stance. Shaking it a little as I felt the ships engines turn off that smacked me back into reality. I had no idea the smell of it could be so intoxicating. 

Continuing through as both Kuiil and Mando came down from the bridge to stand with me at the side entrance of the ship. Just like I said. We finished right as the sun began rising onto the land. Mando stood next to me as we looked at one another for a brief moment. The sun began to rise over the mountains for which it began to warm up my body nicely. My hands crossed over my chest to start rubbing my arms. 

“I can’t thank you enough Annika. Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward.” What would I do with money? We trade with the Jawas and farm so money at the moment is not needed whatsoever. 

“Mando I have no need for money. Besides. You’re our guest to the land and we were in your service. Kuiil always told me to help those who need it most.” Sounds absolutely corny but hey. Whatever you put out into the galaxy will always come back in some way or another form. 

“I could use a crew member of your abilities, and I can pay handsomely.” My eyes widened as I kept myself from displaying a huge smile as if I was hoping he would ask. 

“You don’t have to pay me Mando to join your crew. But I do ask a favor.” Here’s my chance to make some sort of progress on where I come from or even have an idea of what the hell I am. 

“I ask that in between bounties we could possibly make a pit stop or try to find some clue on what I am exactly. No payment, just passage.” Please tell me he’s accepting the offer. I know it’s sort of an odd offer since I don’t need to figure it out ASAP but over time. 

“Done.” Smiling but not huge for me to look at Kuiil. 

“Are you gonna be okay without me?” I feel horrible for getting up and just leaving so suddenly. 

“Just keep in contact every once in a while. Thank you for bringing peace to my valley Mando.” Kneeling down as I felt my heart race a little to hold back a few tears. I owe everything to Kuiil. He gave me a home, food, and a brand new skill that has earned me passage to find the truth. 

“Keep this one safe Mandalorian.” Kuiil got into his bag to give me a small bag that felt a little heavy. I opened it up for a good amount of credits in the bag. 

“You will need them on your journey. Thank you for everything you’ve given to me Annika.” I feel like I haven’t even given him anything. Two or three tears began to stroll down my cheeks to whip them away. Kuiil nodded for him to start walking down the ramp towards the Blurrg to climb up on it. 

“And good luck with The Child! May it survive and bring you a handsome reward.”

“I have spoken.” Waving to him as he began riding off back home. 

“You okay?” Mando asked as I nodded. 

“Yes. Just feels weird leaving.” He began closing the doors to the ship as I followed him up to the bridge. 

The bridge door opened as the child’s cradle was in the right passenger seat and for me to have the empty left seat. Sitting down as I got a good look around his bridge to admire Kuiils work. Mando sat down in the pilot's chair to start up the ship again and it was purring nicely. I looked out the window to get one last view of Kuiil and one more wave. 

“Is he still asleep?” Mando asked me as I looked into the cradle to see him snuggled up in the blanket. 

“Yes.”


End file.
